


Mutual Ground

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Barbie and Junior's dads are bitter rivals, but that doesn't mean the boys are.





	Mutual Ground

Fifteen-year-old Junior's dad owns Big Jim's Weaponry and Arsenal; twenty-one-year-old Barbie's dad owns Admiral Barbara's Weapons Emporium. The forecast calls for the boys to be mortal enemies. However, there is a coffee shop called Rose's, and it is a mutual ground.

Junior and Barbie start meeting up under the melodic radio signals. No one dances, but Junior and Barbie show up every day at the same time. Rose's helps the boys be who they want to be rather than who they're supposed to be. They hold hands under the table, and no one knows what goes on behind closed doors...


End file.
